Static random-access memory (SRAM) is type of semiconductor memory that uses bistable latching circuitry (flip-flop) to store each bit. SRAM exhibits data remanence, but it is still volatile in that data is eventually lost when the memory is not powered.
SRAM cells can include write and read assist circuitry. For example, a write assist circuit can include a wordline overdrive or boost. Another write assist circuit can include a floating or lowering of VDD. A read assist circuit can include a lowering of VDD or applying a multistep voltage (VDD) to the wordline. However, none of the read assist circuits provide improvement to both the read margin and read speed.